Spring Shower
by animeawsomeness209
Summary: England is going to France.Why?Read to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Spring shower**

**Author:Anime awesomeness 209**

**Spring shower is a real song. Check it is the link:watch?v=HLe3wMwo4U&feature=youtube_gdata_player. Words in italics are England's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia.I also don't own this title. If I did, it would be all about Fruk.**

**England's POV**

" A miserable day like always."

"Aw, don't say that how 'bout you go to France so that you can get me something."

"What shall that be."

"A FANCY HAMBURGER!"

"No you git."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No, your reason is ridiculous."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Okay you bloody git, just leave me the bloody hell alone!"

I did not want to deal with that git.I hadn't gotten gotten any sleep and I was awfully tired.A certain french man came to mind.

"It doesn't mean anything!"

"England, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, you bloody wanker!"

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why have I been thinking about that frog lately?_

_Do I..._

_NO! Of course not!Why would I fall for that frog?_

_Then why am I thinking about him?_

_ARGH! It is so confusing!_

I just kept on staring at the clock, waiting for the meeting to end so I could go home and sleep.

_Five more seconds.4, 3, 2, 1..._

_"_Okay everyone, meeting's over."

"YES! Goodbye everyone!"

I literally ran out the door.

As I walked down the lonely street, I began to think about...

what the hell am i thinking about!?

i should really go see a doctor.

I just realized that I had to go to the plane at 8:30.

Before I knew it I had arrived home.I immediately went to bed.

My head hurts.

A/N:if i get two reviews, i'll immediately post the next chapter.

BTW:For the next chapter, there will be a lot of Fruk fluff, fluff, FLUFF! I promise it will be way longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Spring shower

Author:Animeawesomeness209 and cloveranimefan

A/N:It has been a while since i last updated but here it is. My cousin is cloveranimefan and she pretty much wrote this chapter. It hasn't been beta read so I would appreciate it if you pointed out my mistakes.

England's POV

"Ugh, such a boring day this morning. What time is it?"

8:17

WHAT!?

Oh no i'm late and now how am I supposed to explain this to America?

I grabbed my suitcase, put on my usual military clothes, and ran out the door. I threw open the

door to my car and threw myself inside. I was pretty sure I was going to be chased by police

cars because I was currently speeding. Did it look like I cared? No. I had to get to the plane station.

"Passengers, due to some problems the plane to France will leave after ten minutes, please be

patient."

_Phew, i was plane was supposed to leave by 8:30 and i barely made it. Okay I am in the plane, now all i have to do is just get off once i arrive at France. France huh...I wonder where is Fra... okay i have to stop isn't it natural to think about France at a time like this... yes its totally natural, nothing is wrong._

* * *

"We have arrived at France passengers, have a nice trip."

_Well that's lame, how am i supposed to have a nice trip if i only came to get food?_

_Thats a dumb reason to go to France i suppose._

_Okay now... where the bloody hell am I?_

_I am not lost, I just have to find a map or something._

_I started walking down the street. It's night and i haven't even eaten yet._

_i havent even found a place to stay_

_i started seeing a girl walking by, at night? Maybe she's lost wait, theres a guy right behind her. That must be her dad. Wait...dads aren't supposed to have knives pointed at their children._

"Watch out!"

The girl got sliced by the man and all i could do was watch her get killed with my own eyes

I started walking away when i heard some men behind me

They were laughing no, they were following me. I decided to speed up when I realized they started speeding up as well. I started to run and as expected, they started chasing me with guns in their hands. What type of place is this?! Isn't this france?

I quickly decide to hide behind the nearest thing i could find. Well hiding behind a dumpster isn't as bad...actually...it is. I heard punches and hitting.

There was a fight going on. I was scared. I do not want to be here.

_There is a shadow. I am pretty sure it is one of the guys chasing me. Seeing how the shadow kept getting bigger,I immediately looked for something.I saw something metallic and decided to hit him as hard as i could and run away.I couldn't bare to stay here any person got closer and as i was about to hit him when I realized who it was._

"France?"

I stood there looking at him. Tears rushed down my face as i collapsed on the floor defenseless.

I was aware that France was there staring at me and I was quite embarrassed.

I was tired. I can't look at France, he'll just make fun of me.

Why at a time like this?

A/N: What a horrible way of ending it!. I am so useless.


End file.
